petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 19
Petscop 19 was uploaded at approximately 11:50 (UTC-4) on April 21st, 2019. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis The pointer selects "All Recordings" and scrolls through a list of named recordings, some of which appear to be named after people, and some that appear to be saved automatically. Midway through the list, the icon changes from a memory card to a disc. To note that after a recording named auto-V2I3VP0D, which is recording 00, there is a recording 15 file named family2; after this, there is a conspicuously named recording named FUCK-FUCK-FUCK at recording 14, which is present after a recording named tiara, which is recording 13. The player appears to pause for a second at this point, moving the pointer back up in the list slightly before continuing down in the list. sort-test is selected, which is simply a long line of presumably all the models of every "tile" used for Even Care. The Player character has no animation and also uses a early concept from Petscop 18. Collision is not finished, as the player character can walk through the wall. The next recording selected is mike2; This recording has a early loading screen; it starts off with the player character in a early version of the painting room in Even Care. Collision appears to still not be finished at this point. The character then goes downwards to Wavey and Randice's room, which has a egg floating to the right, which the player then collects, displaying text that is missing a lot of effects present in the final; "What? One of the eggs... was in Daniel's game??" "What a unfair trick!" "Have you found every egg in the office?" This text indicates that an Easter event was being held in the offices where Petscop was being developed; it also mentions a developer named Daniel, who is related to Marvin, Anna, Jill, and Carrie Mark. This egg might actually be a test for the textboxes. The screen then cuts to a recording simply named care. This recording is closer to the final; Randice and Wavey's behavior is functioning, the background texture is working, the player character has animation, and the pause menu appears to be functioning, but the floor texture is not finished. The video then cuts to another recording named james2. This simply shows the player character walking around in Amber's room, probably to test Amber's jumping behavior. It then cuts to a recording named phil2, which shows the character standing in Roneth's room and doing nothing at all. The video then cuts to amber2, which shows the player character in Amber's cell with the doors closed, still not moving, although the music has since been updated to the final version instead of the demo song. The next recording is belle3; the player character walks through the piano in Pen's room and increments the counter from 5 to 7, and then collects Pen, which activates the demo text seen in Petscop 13. The CAUGHT! text appears half-way in the piano with part of the text being obscured by the piano and the other part of text appearing over the piano. The video ends right as the textbox finishes typing. Video